1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors that are connectable to flexible electric conductors such as conductive fabrics.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-135222 includes first and second plates, coupled openably and closably, and a conductive metal plate fixed to the first plate. The conductive metal plate is provided with a plurality of claws to penetrate a locating tape (flexible electric conductor) to be received in a plurality of holes in the second plate. The claws of the conductive metal plate penetrate the locating tape, so that the conductive metal plate is electrically connected to the locating tape.
The connector maintains electrical connection with the locking claws on the first plate engaged with the locking holes in the second plate, by having the claws of the conductive metal plate penetrate the locating tape and inserting them into the holes of the second plate. When the locating tape is twisted, its flexibility may cause disengagement between the locking claws and the locking holes, so that the connector may lose electrical connection with the locating tape.